The low incidence of myositis and its chronic course necessitates collaboration of a number of investigators. This project involved consultation by BFSB staff to a group of neurologists who were planning the collection of clinical information on myositis patients. An initial set of data items for collection was proposed, and forms were designed to enter data on demographic information, initial evaluation, and subsequent follow-up. These forms were distributed to interested researchers, and refinements were made incorporating experience with their use. BFSB staff acted in a consultative role to this extramural group of investigators.